candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 404
| moves = 50 | target = 55,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 81 }} | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *The chocolate spawners are a constant annoyance and will most likely eat at least one jelly fish, unless you are lucky. *The fact that the two boards are separated by the chocolate spawners provides a very limited space at the bottom. *If you have some jellies left at the top, the jelly fish may eat them instead of those at the bottom, making this level much harder. Stars Strategy *Clear as much of the top as possible before using any jelly fish, but if the jelly fish are in danger of being eaten by the chocolate, use them. *Clear the bottom as fast as you can to allow for more possibilities. *One of the ways to free the first fish without it getting eaten by chocolate is to detonate a wrapped candy near it. The first explosion will free the fish from marmalade and the second will activate the fish. The chocolate will eat the ordinary candy that replaces the fish. *Blackbird625's strategy: **'Step 1' - The First Fish: The first jelly fish can determine whether you win or lose this level. Get the first jelly fish, then match it with a special candy. If the three resulting fish eat only 3 bottom jellies, proceed. There is about a 13% chance of this happening. Fish tend to stay together when eating jellies, therefore raising the chance to about 15%. If any fish hits any top jelly, start over or try to recover by using a sprinkle-fish combination. **'Step 2' - The Top Jellies: The first chocolate should appear where the first fish was. Get rid of every top jelly while keeping the chocolates at bay. Keep in mind that a generator will spit out a piece of chocolate 2 moves after all chocolates are gone. There is a very small chance of a chocolate eating a fish, lowering the passing % to 14%. **'Step 3' - The Other Eight Fish: All the top jellies should be gone. If all has gone well, there should be 24 jellies in the bottom part. Set off the fish one by one to ensure that only one fish hits a jelly. There should be 10+ moves remaining. *BF10's strategy: **Doing such thing will work; the only threat is the chocolate. **'Part One'- The top jellies - clear all the jellies at the top. This is very important for the next part! **'Part Two'- Timing it right - Do not release a jelly fish if you cannot cascade on the fish. You need to make the cascade after destroying the marmalade, or chocolate will eat the fish. And you have to hope luck that chocolate does not eat any one of the two unreleased fishes. If that happens- Game Over! **'Part Three'- The fishes - This part is plain simple- just use the rest of the fish. If successful, none of the fish is not eaten by chocolate, and all if it is used. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery